militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, Ulster Defence Regiment
|branch= British Army |type= Infantry battalion |role= Internal Security |size= 456 |current_commander= |Regimental Headquarters= Lisburn (1992) |march=(Quick) Garryowen & Sprig of Shillelagh. (Slow) Oft in the Stilly Night |motto= "Quis Separabit" ( ) "Who Shall Separate Us?" |commander1= First: General Sir John Anderson GBE, KCB, DSO. Last: General Sir Charles Huxtable, KCB, CBE, DL |commander1_label= Colonel Commandant |commander2=Colonel Sir Dennis Faulkner CBE }} 2nd (County Armagh) Battalion, Ulster Defence Regiment (2 UDR) was formed in 1970 as part of the 7 original battalions specified in the The Ulster Defence Regiment Act 1969, which received Royal Assent on 18 December 1969 and was brought into force on 1 January 1970.Statutory Instrument, 1969 No. 1860 (C. 58), The Ulster Defence Regiment Act 1969 (Commencement) Order 1969The New Law Journal, Volume 120, Part 1 It was, along with the rest of the regiment, amalgamated with the Royal Irish Rangers in 1992 to form the Royal Irish Regiment. was amalgamated in 1991 with the 11th Battalion Ulster Defence Regiment to form the 2nd/11th Battalion Ulster Defence Regiment. History Along with the other 6 original battalions, 2 UDR commenced operational duties on 1 April 1970. Headquarters was originally in the ancient Gough Barracks in Armagh City, formerly home to the Depot, Royal Irish Fusiliers,Potter p27 but was later moved to purpose built accommodation on a new site on the Hamiltonsbawn Road called Drummadd Barracks Armed Forces: Drumadd Barracks: 3 Oct 2011: Hansard Written Answers and Statements - TheyWorkForYou which was shared with the regular army and also later served as an HQ for 3 Infantry Brigade. At various times the battalion had companies in Armagh,Potter p101Loughgall,Potter p159 Glenanne,Potter p102 and Lurgan,Potter p87 plus platoons in Keady and Newtownhamilton.Potter p153 Lieutenant Colonel Michael Torrens-Spence previously County Commandant for County Armagh of the Ulster Special Constabulary (B Specials) was the first Commanding Officer and served from 1970 to 1972. Major P.R. Adair, Coldstream Guards, was the first training major (TISO). Part of his job was to find accommodation for the new companies of the battalion. Where possible accommodation was sought in army bases although the old Ulster Special Constabulary platoon huts were vacant and available. To have used those would have attracted criticism from those who were already claiming that the UDR was the B Specials under a new name. Due to its location and patrol territory in the "bandit country" of South Armagh. This was one of the most heavily engaged battalions of the Ulster Defence Regiment and had the longest list of casualties.Ryder p191 The battalion was always under strength as a result so the decision was taken in 1982, when the permanent cadre had dropped to 184, to transfer an entire platoon from 9 UDR (who were patrolling one of the quietest areas in the province) into the 2nd battalion.Potter p252 This wasn't as straight forward as transferring soldiers from regular units as UDR soldiers lived at home and their barracks had very limited accommodation but it was effected successfully. 2 UDR was responsible for 650 square kilometers of County Armagh, the smallest UDR battalion area but probably the most violent area during The Troubles. The battalion provided the station guard for the RUC barracks at Bessbrook.Ryder p75 On one occasion when a Proxy bomb arrived at the barracks they had to clear the area and carry several children to safety before the 30 lb device exploded. Appointment of NCOs The appointment of Non-commissioned officers (NCOs) was carried out by the men themselves, choosing who they felt would make the best corporals and sergeants etc. The filling of senior NCO posts in this manner did have a drawback in that many men of comparatively young ages who had considerable years of service before retirement or promotion created a "promotion block" Potter p43 Intimidation Protestant and Catholic soldiers were both intimidated out of the regiment.Potter p58 Following the introduction of internment however more Catholic soldiers found themselves the subject of intimidation from within their own community. A corporal from 2 UDR was threatened that his mother would be burnt out if he didn't leave the regiment. Uniform, armament & equipment See: Ulster Defence Regiment Uniform, armament & equipment Greenfinches The first Greenfinch (female soldier) was enlisted at the battalion's Headquarters (HQ) in Armagh on 16 September 1973. By 1991 she had risen to the rank of Warrant Officer. Destruction of Glenanne Barracks See also: Glenanne barracks bombing & Ulster Defence Regiment Two companies of the 2nd Battalion were based at the border outpost of Glenanne Barracks which had been built in 1972. Prior to the attack seven had already been killed whilst serving.Potter p351 At 11:30 PM on the 31 May 1991 a truck loaded with 2,000 lb (1,100 kg) of a new type of home made explosive was rolled (driverless) down a hill at the rear of the barracks and crashed through the perimeter fence, coming to rest against a corner of the main building. Whitney, Craig. "I.R.A. Says It Planted Truck Bomb That Killed 3". The New York Times, 2 June 1991. According to a witness, in addition to the truck there was a Toyota Hiace van carrying at least two men acting as a support vehicle. They were seen outside the parked van, masked and armed; one with a handgun, the other with a submachine gun.Ryder, Chris (2005). A special kind of courage: 321 EOD Squadron -- battling the bombers. Methuen, p. 249. ISBN 0413772233 Automatic fire was heard by other witnesses just before the main blast. It was later determined that the lorry had been stolen the day before in Kingscourt, in the Republic of Ireland.Potter p354 The bomb crater was 200 ft deep; the blast threw debris and shrapnel as far as 300 yards. The explosion was heard over 30 miles away in Dundalk. It was the largest bomb detonated by the IRA until that point in time. Most of the base was destroyed by the blast and the fire that followed.Glenanne Ulster Defence Regiment Base There was also substantial damage to local dwelling houses and other buildings.Potter, p354 The barracks guard was usually eight soldiers, but that night there were 40 people in the barracks, attending a social event. Three soldiers: Lance Corporal Robert Crozier age 46, Private Sydney Hamilton age 44 and Private Paul Blakely age 30, died of horrific injuries and ten were wounded. Four civilians were also wounded. The Provisional IRA claimed responsibility two days later. The base was never rebuilt. All that remains is a line of trees marking where the main gate stood and a memorial by the main road inscribed with the names of all the UDR soldiers from the base who were killed whilst serving there. Casualties 2 UDR had the highest casualty rate of all the UDR battalions losing 65 men and women on active duty. The first recorded use of the Provisional Irish Republican Army's Mk12 device fired horizontally was against a mobile patrol from 2 UDR on 1 March 1991.McKittrick p565Potter p350 Two soldiers died as a result of the attack. The funeral of one, Private Paul Sutcliffe, an Englishman, was held in Barrowford, Lancashire - the only UDR funeral to be held outside Northern Ireland. The second casualty, Private Roger Love, from Portadown, died after three days. His kidneys were donated to the NHS. Amalgamation The numbers in the battalion fell so low that it was decided, under the "Project Infancy" Options for Change recommendations, to amalgamate it with the 11th (Craigavon) Battalion. This took place on 30 September 1991, forming 2nd/11th (County Armagh) Battalion, based at Mahon Road Barracks, Portadown but retaining companies in Drumadd Barracks, Armagh.Potter p362-363 Notable personnel *The UDR Four *Category:Ulster Defence Regiment soldiers *Category:Ulster Defence Regiment officers See also *Ulster Defence Regiment *List of battalions and locations of the Ulster Defence Regiment Bibliography *''A Testimony to Courage – the Regimental History of the Ulster Defence Regiment 1969–1992'', John Potter, Pen & Sword Books Ltd, 2001, ISBN 0-85052-819-4 *''The Ulster Defence Regiment: An Instrument of Peace?, Chris Ryder 1991 ISBN 0-413-64800-1 * Lost Lives'', David McKittrick, Mainstream, 2004, ISBN 184018504X References Category:Infantry regiments of the British Army Category:Military history of County Armagh Category:Recipients of the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992 Category:Defunct Irish regiments of the British Army Category:Battalions of the Ulster Defence Regiment